


Gaining Exposure

by Val_Creative



Series: Warlock & His Dollophead [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bottom Arthur, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nude Modeling, Strangers to Lovers, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the opportunity Arthur’s been waiting for. Modeling came easy. Modeling a couple pornography shoots came easy. Looking good and <i>feeling</i> it came easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> (A very special thank you to my friends on Skype who encouraged this on, even when I was whining, and The Merlin Family as well as The Warlock and His King Network on Tumblr for being a wonderfully excitable bunch ❤ ❤ ❤ )
> 
>  
> 
> Day #22: "on the desk"

*

 

It's the opportunity Arthur's been waiting for.

Sophia laughs at him, unrolling her yoga mat, as he gropes clumsily with the few buttons on his suit. The sound from her is kindhearted, gentle like fairy bells.

"You'll be __fine__ ," she insists, pulling her tresses of dark blonde hair over her shoulder and tying it off into a messy bun. "Those dreadful hiring types won't know what hit them, will they?" Sophia winks encouraging over at him, adjusting the strap of her elastic top and shooing him out of the den.

Arthur tries not blush, squirming in place.

She's a dear to him. Drinks vintage wine from the cabinet and watches reruns of _How I Met Your Mother_ with him on weeknights. It's a pity they weren't compatible.

Arthur's also certain Sophia never saw the anal balm he left out, before he chucked it violently under his bed.

 

*

 

He squints his eyes at the glittering, towering building of the Mayfair headquarters.

By the time Arthur's buzzed in and riding the elevator, he's forgotten about the awareness of a well-lubricated plug seated deep inside him.

The receptionist bats her eyelashes at Arthur from across the empty, lavishly furnished room, pressing a dainty finger against her mouth.

He gloats to himself under the attention.

Modeling came easy. Modeling a couple pornography shoots came easy. Looking good and _feeling_ it came easy.

How much more _difficult_ could that be with a multimillion company?

"Vivian," comes a static-filled, male voice from the receptionist's desk. "Vivian, you've been holding the call button. Is everything alright?"

"Oh!" she squeaks out, letting go of the intercom as if electrocuted. And then presses it again.

" _M_ —" Vivian catches herself, as if forgetful. "Merlin?" she amends, twitting a silly giggle. "Your 10 o' clock is here."

"Thank you, Vivian."

Vivian waves cheerfully in Arthur's direction as he avoids her gaze and passes to the next room, shutting the haze-glass door behind him.

A man greets him, who Arthur is supposing is _Merlin_.

He's not an exceptionally attractive man. Well, his height and build is decent, considering his thinness. Merlin's hands are warm and encompassing and strong. Merlin's eyes are _very_ blue—damn. Arthur's prick twitches in his underwear as Merlin flashes him a relaxed smile. Dear _christ_ —his dimples. They're _cute_.

Merlin gestures him to a nearby chair by the oak desk, but Arthur declines, standing firmly. Mouth cottony, tongue heavy.

He __can__ do this.

"So, Arthur, you're here for the special issue…"

"The first issue catering to photography for homosexual men… I believe, in the history of the Mayfair company," Arthur says, blandly.

Merlin nods. "Nice to know you do your research."

He gestures again, but for the stack of papers in Arthur's hands.

As the other man flips through in complete silence, beginning to walk the office, Arthur shucks off his coat in record time. Fortunate that's he's not perspiring noticeably, though Arthur's body feels the exposure of air and __heat__ everywhere. Off come his plain dress shoes, wool socks, Arthur's trousers and the rest of his layers to the premium executive-cut suit.

It takes the belt clattering to the office's floor for Merlin to gaze back up.

The semi-amused expression on Merlin's face when Arthur first walked in doesn't falter at the slightest.

"… And your credentials?"

Arthur's shoulders widen, his posture erect. He doesn't touch his naked, hot skin, or his slowly hardening prick, but keeps his arms at his sides.

"I think you'll find everything in proper working order," he tells Merlin, lips crooking into a smirk.

It earns him a solemn, curious hum and a raised, dark eyebrow.

"I'll have you know, I'm not that easily impressed."

"Nor am I," Arthur responses without missing a beat.

Merlin opens his mouth, glancing off to the decorative, eggshell white wall and making an ' _ahh_ ' noise. As if mocking comprehension. Or playing along. It may be too late for that… but Arthur really hopes he's not looking like a total arse.

"Let me put it another way." He grabs onto Arthur, warm skin on him, and eases him to the visitor's chair. "I don't sample merchandise."

Okay, it's too late.

Arthur's mouth twists up. Skin reddening. He's an _arse_.

Merlin holds up a hand quickly, stalling him when the other, naked man attempts to leave.

He offers Arthur a quicker smile.

"But let's see what you've got."

Arthur waits, heart thudding, willing away his embarrassed blush as Merlin hops up on the office's desk, hands bracing, legs crossing.

"Pretend I'm the camera," he explains, but nothing else given.

 _Easy_.

Arthur's lip curls up.

After a couple minutes of watching, Merlin bites down a grimace, head dramatically falling forward.

"For god's sake, you're not _fucking_ the camera," he says, curtly.

Arthur pauses as if startled, removing a hand from his groin.

"This…" Merlin imitates grotesque sexual motions, bouncing enthusiastically on the desk. He then frowns.

" _This_ you were doing right now? Mindless titillation for amateurs. We don't hire amateurs."

He ignores Arthur's outright glare from the opposite chair when it masks further embarrassment. Merlin's suit-pant legs uncross.

"Now what _I'm_ doing…"

Arthur's eyes tic up a size when Merlin's hands reach to undo buttons, opening up his cashmere, oxford grey jacket.

"…is showing restraint…"

The jacket placed and smoothed on the desk. Merlin's crisp, white shirt revealing pale bone and his throat. The finest dusting of black hairs trailing up Merlin's chest.

Dear _christ_ and all the saints.

Merlin sucks in a deep breath as he tilts his chin up, legs opening again. Dangling just off the oak desk's edge. Staring at Arthur through his long eyelashes. Staring right at his dusky-colored cock. He doesn't grin. He doesn't mean to show any expression, but those plump, rosy lips uplift just a smidgin. Like Merlin's got an irresistible, hungry secret.

Spindly, pale fingers—Merlin's fingers—make hesitant sweeps between his own thighs. A bottom lip tugging under Merlin's teeth.

Arthur's remembering the jelly anal plug, clenched inside him, knocking just so to his prostate.

"You want your audience to know you're in control," Merlin says, whispery.

He doesn't know he's back on his feet, approaching Merlin until it happens. A current of gravitating energy from Arthur's navel straight to this irritating man.

Merlin keeps touching, all the while fully dressed, exhaling.

"You take control because _they_ want you, not the other way around."

He looks up somewhat incredulous, as Arthur crowds him. Merlin's lips part expectantly. Merlin's legs winding around his waist.

Arthur's hands clasp him, inclining him towards Arthur. It _should_ have been easy. Seconds later, Arthur's nose crashes onto the desk as Merlin flips them around, pinning a naked Arthur down with an eerie amount of finesse.

"Not the other way around," Merlin repeats, smugly, and then does a double-take. His fingers resting to the outside applicator of Arthur's plug, still moist with lubricant.

He stares, disbelieving, getting off Arthur as the other man turns around, panting and rubbing his aching face.

"You…"

Arthur tugs him back, mimicking Merlin's earlier move and hooking his ankles around him. He grinds up, right into Merlin's abdomen. "Want it," Arthur breathes. "Now, Merlin."

"Fuck." Merlin gapes, this time honestly. His palms spread to the oak-shined desk. " _Fuck_ , okay…"

His voice faraway and murmury.

He deposes of the plug, tugging it out carefully. Arthur groans at the sensation, eyelids fluttering, pushing back into Merlin's fingers exploring the pucker, testing how stretched he is.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," he hears the low mutter.

" _Mer_ lin—"

"Give me a bloody moment, will you?" Merlin snaps, with enough agitation to force a chuckle out of Arthur. "Stubborn arse. I'm doing all the work."

He must have used some of the escaping lube because Arthur feels him, bare cock spearing in, without any trouble. It's _full_ and huge and stealing the air right out of Arthur.

And it's good, so good. It's fucking amazing.

Merlin's hips catch his ass, slapping into him, as he thrusts into Arthur's body with a steadier pattern.

"Poor sweet Vivian can see this," Merlin points out, gripping on Arthur's firm buttocks. His grin wolfish. "Not everything, _f_ _uck_ —but enough."

Arthur doesn't have it in him to argue, not when Merlin's thrusts get deeper, screwing him harder into the desk. He pulls at his own cock flopping uselessly against his belly.

" _God_ , yes—uuh, this still qualify as a r-review of my skills?"

Merlin grins, dimples and all.

"Endurance."

He pulls Arthur's hand from his reddened prick, ignoring the grumpy, pleading noise.

"Discipline."

Merlin wetly kisses the inside of Arthur's wrist, their fingers laced, eyes cast on him.

"Come first, and you leave jobless and without any trousers," he murmurs, halting up the rhythm, stroking one of Arthur's legs.

" _Not fair_."

"I own this building. I think I can do as I please in it."

The impact of Merlin's even-tempered words slam into Arthur, pounding his cranium. He scrambles for a reinforced hold on Merlin, legs tightening, arching his back up. Merlin gasps above him, stuttering his thrusts. Arthur gasps with him, more softly, his lower belly feeling suddenly warm, muscles going rigid around the prick buried in him. He comes right after.

Arthur squirms, feeling impossibly heavy, and confused as Merlin slides the anal plug back in, his sore rim hugging it.

"What are you—?"

"A happy reminder," Merlin says, cheeks flushed pink, and sounding way too perky after a orgasm. He places another wet kiss on the corner of Arthur's mouth.

"Congratulations, Arthur. We"ll be finalizing your contract at the orientation."

 

*

 

He got fucked by the owner of Mayfair.

He got _fucked_ by his employer.

Vivian's earlier behavior seemed explainable now, stumbling verbally.

Arthur clenches on the bus ride home, trying to not look obvious about the fact there's an anal plug seating a load of Merlin's _come_ inside him.

His mobile rings. He clicks it open, seeing Sophia's text.

_adorable bloke w/dimples here told him you were busy_

How in hell did Merlin…?

_sophia gave me your number :) it's called reading the address line on your resume_

Arthur looked skeptically at his mobile's face, with the next text message. Okay, that's spooky.

_This your way of propositioning me?_

Merlin's text rang back in moments.

_think we already covered that ;) hoping dinner for once you… freshen up_

Arthur barked out a laugh, startling a nearby woman.

_Putting it mildly. Would you fire me if I said no?_

_nope. but i fancy you a little so remove the potential variable and say yes?_

The woman stopped glaring over her cheap reading glasses, staring back at her novel and Arthur shook his head, reverently.

He was so getting Merlin back.

 

*


End file.
